A Malfoy Like No Other
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: When Lucius' older brother dies he got his brother's daughter Adeline, but when a suspicious Severus finds that someone has forged Adeline's father's will it's up to him, Lucius, a house elf, and a few Death Eaters to find the real will.
1. Prologue

It felt like this was the first vacation from school in years. Even if she had only been at school for 2 months, and even though it was only 5th year. Her parents had been killed by rogues, and now she hated everyone. Maybe this would be good for her. Hopefully it would be good for her.


	2. Holiday Beginning

Everyone was overjoyed to return home to their families, but Adeline would be returning to her Uncle and Aunt. She hated them, her uncle especially.

'_Going to stay with Snape would've been better' _thought Adeline to herself.

Once she and Draco had arrived back at the Manor, there was something different.

"Adeline so glad you've returned" said Lucius.

Something was definitely different, maybe her uncle had gone mad when they left.

"Are you feeling alright" asked Adeline.

"What would make you think something was wrong" asked Lucius.

Suddenly Narcissa entered the room.

"Narcissa…has uncle gone mad" asked Adeline.

"Father always is a little happier then usual when we're in the winter" said Draco.

'_Hot + Lucius= Angry Person; Cold + Lucius= Happy?'_

It was too much to process.

"I'll be in my room where things actually make sense" said Adeline hurrying into her room and shutting the door.

'_He'll be back to normal once it's hot again…I hope'_

Adeline laid down on her bed, her dream was rather unpleasant. (Let's just leave it at that).

Suddenly Lucius entered the room.

"Adeline so glad your awake" said Lucius.

Adeline jumped at the sound of Lucius' voice (thank god she was fully clothed).

"We're going out today" said Lucius looking into Adeline's large mirror in her room.

"As in you, Narcissa, and Draco right" asked Adeline.

"No, as in you and I" said Lcius.

Alone with her uncle? She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Apparently I haven't spent enough time with you" said Lucius.

"Who says that" asked Adeline.

"Severus and The Ministry Of Magic" said Lucius.

Leave it to The Ministry to ruin a perfect family hatred.

"Just a short public appearance" asked Adeline.

"No, we actually have to spend time together" said Lucius.

Soon they were walking out the door and on there way to a clothing story.

"If you find anything you like tell me" said Lucius.

"Yes, sir" said Adeline.

Lucius walked away to the counter. She walked over to the juniors section.

"Haven't seen you in awhile" said a familiar voice.

"Hello Parkinson" said Adeline.

"Will you quit calling me Parkinson, Adeline" said Pansy.

"Oh, right we had agreed" said Adeline.

"Here with your uncle" asked Pansy.

"I wish I wasn't, I assure you" said Adeline.

"I certainly believe you Adeline" said Pansy.

"You are one of my only friends who calls me Adeline" said Adeline.

"Pansy we must be going" said a lady.

"Well my Aunt is calling" said Pansy.

"Why are you spending time with her" asked Adeline.

"My mum wants me to spend time outside of the house" said Pansy.

"Pansy" repeated her Aunt.

"I'll see you around Adeline" said Pansy.

"Bye" said Adeline.

Pansy walked to her aunt.

"I see you found nothing you like" said Lucius.

"I wasn't actually trying to look" said Adeline.

"Hello Lucius" said Severus.

"Severus" said Lucius.

"Grinaldi" said Severus.

"I would prefer you not to call Adeline that" said Lucius.

"She has always preferred that over Adeline" said Severus.

"Well I'd prefer you to call her Adeline" said Lucius.

"Why can't he call me Grinaldi" asked Adeline.

Grinaldi was what phoenixes called her when she had lived with her parents.

"As long as you are living underneath my rules, you'll follow what I say" said Lucius.

"Yes, uncle" said Adeline.

Adeline had never followed anything Lucius had ever said. She felt at that moment listening to him might make life a bit easier.

"Very good" said Lucius smirking.

Severus knew Adeline had never obeyed Lucius like that, something felt wrong.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Severus" asked Lucius.

"Yes, I do believe I would" said Severus.

"Very well then, come along Adeline" said Lucius.

As she walked with Lucius, Severus and Adeline passed a look between each other. Once they had eaten they all sat together, Severus looking at Adeline questionably.

"Not hungry Adeline" asked Lucius.

"No, uncle" said Adeline.  
"Very well then Adeline, I will return soon" said Lucius standing up and leaving the restaurant.

"Is something wrong Adeline" asked Severus.

"Nothing is wrong" said Adeline.

"Has Lucius done anything to you, anything at all" asked Severus.

"No nothing, why" asked Adeline.

"Because I find it rather strange that he suddenly wants to spend time with you" said Severus.

"He said it was the" began Adeline.

"Ministry and myself, am I right" asked Severus.

"Yes, but how" began Adeline again.

"Lucius was bound to do this" said Severus.

"Bound to do what" asked Adeline.

"Has Lucius acted strangely lately" asked Severus.

"He was happy to see me when we came home from school" said Adeline.

"Did Draco say something to you after he said that" asked Severus.

"Just that his father always acts that way around winter, Severus what's going on" asked Adeline.

"Adeline have you received any of my letters lately" asked Severus.

"I haven't received any letters lately" said Adeline.

"I see" said Severus.

"I don't understand what's going on" said Adeline.

"I need you to contact me if anything goes wrong or if anything strange happens" said Severus.

"Why what's going on" asked Adeline.

"Do not trust anyone in that house, don't let your guard down" said Severus.

"But I'm sure Narcissa doesn't know anything" said Adeline.

"Everyone one knows what he's planning" said Severus.

"The Death Eaters, his friends, Draco they could possibly" said Adeline.

"Everyone" said Severus.

"Severus, I'm scared" said Adeline.

"You needn't be" said Severus.

"What's going on, please tell me" said Adeline.

"Tell you what exactly" said Lucius sitting down.

"Nothing" said Adeline doing everything not to look into his eyes.

"Then we'll discuss this at the Manor" said Lucius.

"It's nothing worth discussing" said Severus.

"If it wasn't I would already know" said Lucius.

Lucius turned his gaze to Adeline.

"We should be going, come along Adeline" said Lucius standing.

Adeline stood, and walked out of the door of the restaurant.

"What are you planning to do with her" asked Severus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Severus" said Lucius beginning to walk away,

Severus stood up.

"If you harm Adeline in any way" said Severus standing with Lucius at the door.

"You'll do what exactly Severus" asked Lucius.

"I'll" began Severus.

"You'll what Severus" asked Lucius.

Severus had nothing to say, he didn't know what to say either.

"Exactly Severus you'll do nothing why, some would ask…because you're too weak to stop me" said Lucius.

"I am not weak" said Severus.

"Maybe you aren't, but I know dear Adeline would never forgive you…I'm the last family she has" said Lucius.

"Just leave her alone" said Severus.

"I don't believe you have a say in the matter" said Lucius.

Adeline reentered the restaurant.

"Are we going uncle" asked Adeline.

"Of course Adeline, Severus and I just needed to speak to each other" said Lucius pulling her close to him, and then kissing her on the head.

Lucius smirked towards Severus. He couldn't do anything without getting Adeline hurt in return. Once they had left Severus knew that something terrible could be happening.


	3. Attacks and Forgery

'_He'll be a dead man, I told Eleanor that I'd watch her'_

Severus looked out his window, the rain was pouring outside. He examined the will in front of him.

"Wait a second" said Severus, looking over the will.

This wasn't Gabriel's handwriting. From the marks burnt on it, he knew someone had placed this over a fire to smudge the ink enough to look like he had a bad quill.

"This isn't his" said Severus, tossing the will to the side.

A knock came from his door in the living room. He looked through the window and opened his door, a knife was thrown at him and luckily he dodged it. Severus edged for his wand on the living room table. The attacker pulled the rug causing him to sleep.

'_I never should've bought that thing'_

The attacker attempted to stab him with another knife, he held the knife away from his face and shoved the person off and leapt for his wand. The wand fell onto the floor, the attack grabbed his leg keeping him from grabbing it. The attacker prepared to stab him again, then Severus grabbed his wand and shot the person off him and against the wall.

"Who sent you" yelled Severus picking the person up and slamming him against the wall.

"Please sir, I was forced to" said the attacker.

"Who the bloody hell sent you" asked Severus.

"I was controlled sir, he was making me attack you" said the attacker.

"Who made you attack me" asked Severus.

"I don't know his name, he was a telechenetic sir I didn't know anything about it, I only knew I'd get paid" said the attacker.

Severus then realized it was a house elf wearing a black hood.

"Who is your master" asked Severus.

"I do not know sir, Dibby was sent by a man in black robes" said the house elf.

"Did you know what he wanted you to do" asked Severus.

"Dibby heard a conversation about an Adeline Malfoy, Dibby served Eleanor when she was younger…Then Dibby was caught and forced to obey" said Dibby.

"Is Adeline in trouble" asked Severus.

"Dibby doesn't know sir, only knows they planned on killing another Malfoy sir" said Dibby.

"Did you catch the other Malfoys name" asked Severus.

"I think it was Licius" said Dibby.

Severus dropped the house elf.

"I need you to come with me Dibby" said Severus.

Dibby looked at Severus.

"Of course sir" said Dibby.

* * *

They went to Lucius' office.

"What the bloody hell were you and Severus talking about" asked Lucius.

"Nothing" said Adeline.

"I want the truth" said Lucius backhanding the girl.

"We weren't talking about anything important" said Adeline.

"If I find out it was I will do more than hit you" said Lucius standing up.

"I hate you" said Adeline, trying to get up.

Lucius kicked her causing her to fall back over. Her face was bleeding from his ring coming in contact with her face.

"Of course you do" said Lucius.

Lucius walked out of the office, and closed the door. He looked in his living room.

"Who the bloody hell are you" said Lucius.

The figure took out a knife. The figure threw it at Lucius.

"What the bloody hell" said Lucius.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Lucius" said the figure.

"You" asked Lucius.

* * *

"Dibby is Lucius in that much trouble" asked Severus.

"They had a man take Miss Eleanor's husbands will" said Dibby.

"Is Miss Eleanor still alive" asked Severus continuing to walk.

"Yes, she is trapped with the master" said Dibby.

"Dibby who was it that was going to kill Mr. Malfoy" asked Severus.

"A green haired lady" said Dibby.

"Did she have a brother" asked Severus.

"Curson sir" said Dibby.

"Cassandra is the woman" said Severus.

"Who is she sir" asked Dibby.

"She was someone we once knew" said Severus.

Severus knocked on the door.

"Sir!" said Dibby.

Severus looked through the window, and Lucius was fighting Cassandra.

'_Alohomora'_

The door unlocked, and Severus walked in. Cassandra looked at Severus, she flicked her wand.

'_Expelliarmus'_

Cassandra's wand was flicked out of her hand.

'_Stupefy'_

Lucius looked towards Severus.

"What happened" asked Lucius.

"She wasn't aware of what she was doing Lucius, someone or something was controlling her" said Severus.

"I figured that part out of my own, the real Cassandra would never attack me" said Lucius.

"Then what are you talking about" asked Severus.

"I mean the fact that you have a bloody house elf with you" said Lucius.

"He attempted to kill me" said Severus.

"Then why did you bring him here" asked Lucius.

"Because someone forged Gabriel's will" said Severus.

"And that's my problem because" asked Lucius.

"Originally there was something rare left for you" said Severus.

"Then why are we still here" asked Lucius heading out the door.

Severus walked out behind him, followed by Dibby.

"So you're bringing the house elf along" asked Lucius.

"He could help us find the location of the person who forged the will" said Severus.

"And took away my valuable item" said Lucius.

"Yes, and that" said Severus.

"So where is this place that we're looking for" asked Lucius.

"It's a giant black castle" said Dibby.

"Where is it located" asked Lucius.

Dibby mumbled something.

"Speak up" said Lucius.

"Rogue Territory" said Dibby.

"Great we're dealing with rogues" said Lucius.

"Yes, it wasn't going to be easy" said Severus continuing to carry Cassandra.

"Why do you get to carry her" asked Lucius.

"Go right ahead and carry her" said Severus handing Cassandra to Lucius.

"Her skin is quite soft" said Lucius.

"She'll be waking up soon" said Severus.

"Well I'll be fine with that" said Lucius.

"Of course you would be" said Severus.

"Having a woman on this trip will make things a little more interesting" said Lucius.

"You're married" said Severus.

"No, just yesterday Narcissa became my ex-wife" said Lucius.

"So in other words you're cutting your loses" said Severus.

"I'm sure Draco and Adeline will be fine" said Lucius.

* * *

"I'm inviting some of my friends over" said Draco.

"Go right ahead" said Adeline.

"What happened to your face" asked Draco.

"What happened to yours" asked Adeline.

"Oh you're so funny" said Draco.

"Your father hit me for telling him I hate him" said Adeline.

"Why would you think that was a good thing to say" asked Draco.

"Just invite your friends over" said Adeline.

"Can you do me a favor" asked Draco.

"What" asked Adeline.

"Get in a fight with Pansy" said Draco.

"I'm sure I can fine something to say about her" said Adeline.

"Thanks" said Draco walking into the kitchen for paper.

"Wait why do you want me to get into a fight with her" asked Adeline.

"Because it's hilarious what you two will say to each other, and you always win" said Draco poking his head from out of the kitchen.


	4. CatFights

"Blaise" said Draco.

"Did you seriously invite Pansy" asked Blaise.

Draco nodded.

"This is going to be good" said Blaise sitting down.

Then Pansy entered the house.

"Oh I didn't know you'd be here" said Pansy.

"If you start whining Parkinson I assure you I will hear nothing you say" said Adeline.

"I don't whine" said Pansy.

"See you're already whining" said Adeline.

"I'm not whining, oh did you cut your face or did you finally get slapped like you deserve" said Pansy.

"Excuse me" said Adeline.

"Oh now you can't hear either" said Pansy.

"This is getting good" said Goyle.

"Jelly bean" said Blaise passing it to Draco.

"Sure" said Draco.

"You better take that back Parkinson" said Adeline.

"Oh and what will you do" said Pansy.

Adeline punched Pansy.

"Catfight" said Blaise.

"I'm betting on Adeline" said Goyle.

"Pansy looks like she can do it" said Crabbe.

"No contest it's all Adeline" said Draco.

Adeline scratched Pansy.

"Did you just burn me" yelled Pansy.

"Maybe that's the burning passion you have for my cousin" said Adeline.

"Oh" said Sev.

Pansy hit Adeline, and Adeline hit pansy. They were in a major fight.

"No wonder you had us pay" said Sev.

"GO ADELINE" yelled Draco.

"Ow! You bit me" said Adeline.

The two of them continued scratching each other.

"Hell" yelled Pansy.

"Do you give up yet" asked Adeline.

"Never" yelled Pansy.

Adeline punched Pansy, and the two continued fight.

"Oh that's got to hurt" said Goyle.

"This is better than watching two teachers fight" said Sev.

"I'm telling you Crabbe you are about to owe me a lot of money" said Blaise.

Adeline stood up, and so did Pansy. Pansy's hair was messed up, but Adeline looked untouched.

Except for the cut that was on her face before the fight. The Pansy slammed into Adeline and Adeline then ended up hitting Pansy again.

"Ok I give up" said Pansy.

"Good" said Adeline standing up and brushing herself off.

Adeline still looked how she looked before they had started fighting. Pansy walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Now pay up" said Blaise.

Crabbe gave both Blaise and Draco money.

"Nice one Adeline" said Sev.

Adeline sat down next to Blaise.

"Great she got some of her blood on me" said Adeline.

"Archer would've loved to see this" said Sev.

"Yes, he'd love to have watched Adeline beat Pansy" said Goyle.

Pansy then walked out of the bathroom looking better then she had when she entered the bathroom.

"Now I've seen it all" said Blaise.

"Really Blaise" asked Draco.

"I have almost completely lived" said Blaise.

"You need to get out more" said Draco.

"See this is the reason I follow you around, exciting things always happen around you" said Blaise.

"I know, and that's why I love my cousin" said Draco.

"Don't get all deep on me Draco" said Adeline.

"You just won him a lot of money Adeline" said Sev.

"Bask in the moment" said Pansy.

"Of course I will" said Adeline.

"I would've won" said Pansy.

"No you wouldn't have" said Adeline.

"Are we going for a rematch" said Sev looking at each girl.

"Another time" said Adeline.

"Yes another time" said Pansy sitting down next to Sev.

"So Panse are we still going out tomorrow" said Sev.

"Why wouldn't we" asked Pansy.

"Just wondering" said Sev.

"Of course you were" said Pansy.

* * *

"And you're sure they'll be fine" said Severus.

"You worry too much" said Lucius.

"There two fifteen year old with a house to themselves" said Severus.

"It is a very dangerous combination" said Cassandra.

"I didn't know you were awake" said Lucius.

"That was the point" said Cassandra.

"So now you like being carried by me" asked Lucius.

"No, I enjoy being carried" said Cassandra.

"Glad you're awake Cassandra" said Severus.

"That's nice of you Severus, oh and Ocella is up ahead" said Cassandra.

"What's wrong with her" asked Severus.

"Just the usual, she's probably been attacked again" said Cassandra.

Severus spotted a figure in dark clothing.

"And there she is" said Cassandra.

"She looks faint" said Lucius.

Severus ran over and picked her up and sat her against a log.

"We set camp up here tonight" said Severus.

Severus quickly gave Ocella a potion, and she coughed awake.

"Oh Severus, and Lucius" said Ocella.

"Nice to see you Ocella" said Lucius his eyes trailing over her entire body.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself" said Ocella.

"You have been thinking quite loudly yourself lately Cella" said Cassandra getting out of Lucius' arms.

"Oh really miss-I-live-to-please" said Ocella.

"I was being controlled" said Cassandra.

"You're so weak" said Ocella.

"I am not weak" said Cassandra.

"Who are you betting on Ocella or Cassandra" said Lucius.

"I'm hoping they don't kill each other" said Severus.

"You'd love for some guy just to have his way with you" said Ocella.

"Oh so that's what you think" said Cassandra continuing.

"Yes that's what I think" said Ocella.

"Then what do you think about this" said Cassandra punching Ocella.

"I seriously think Ocella could kill Cassandra" said Lucius.

The two started fighting and rolling in the dirt.

"Aren't they close cousins" asked Lucius.

"I do believe so" said Severus watching as Ocella punching Cassandra.

"This is very entertaining" said Lucius.

"Need help" asked Severus.

"I'll grab Ocella" said Lucius.

Severus walked over to the fight, and Lucius on the other side. Lucius grabbed hold of Ocella and Severus pulled Cassandra away from Ocella. Ocella put back some of her hair.

"My god woman, you only have one scratch on you" said Lucius.

Ocella leaned against Lucius.

"I think I'll share my tent with Ocella" said Lucius instantly.

"I'm leaving anyway, enjoy your time with them Cella" said Cassandra disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

"I don't trust you" said Severus.

"What reason has ever been given to not trust me" asked Lucius.

"Every girlfriend you had" said Severus.

"Then were she to sleep" said Lucius.

"I can create a tent" said Ocella.

"Fine" said Lucius.

Ocella pulled away from Lucius and flicked her wand creating a tent to the left of Severus' tent, and the crawled into it.

"I've always enjoyed Ocella's presence" said Lucius.

"She's Rudulphus' younger sister" said Severus.

"When has that ever stopped me" asked Lucius.

"You have a point there" said Severus.

Severus pushed Lucius until he made it to his tent.

"Go to your tent" said Severus.

"Yes Father" said Lucius entering his tent.

Severus rolled his eyes and then entered his tent.


	5. Path To The Will

Severus tapped his quill's feather, onto his head.

"Damn it" said Severus loudly, then clearing the table in his tent.

"Alright Severus" said Lucius from the front of Severus' tent.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep" asked Severus.

"You aren't the only one attempting to understand the will" said Lucius.

"Did Gabriel hide the will purposefully" asked Severus.

"No, but I may know who might've changed it...in an attempt to frame me" said Lucius.

"It doesn't always have something to do with you _Lucius_" said Severus.

"Think about it Snape, all the clues pointed you to me...but I didn't have a thing to do with it, my brother had friends who hated me. They'd do anything to see me dead" said Lucius.

"Then where is it" asked Severus.

"Where everyone would least expect him to put it" said Lucius circling a spot on a map on Severus' desk.

"Gringotts? I thought Gabriel wouldn't hold an account there" said Severus.

"Our mother gave him her account" said Lucius.

"And you think he'd store it in there" asked Severus.

"Quite possibly" said Lucius.

"What if it isn't" asked Severus.

"Then they'll likely be several other copies of the will that we can put together to form the actual one" said Lucius.

"Even seven pieces won't create a whole" said Severus.

"I found this" said Lucius holding up a folded piece of torn paper.

Severus took it from him.

"Recognize it" asked Lucius.

Severus put the piece beside the will.

"It matches" said Severus, then using his wand to stick it onto the fake will.

"If the will isn't in Gringotts, then we find the other pieces...I may not have loved my brother, but I sure as hell _hate_ whoever decides to use my own brother to frame me" said Lucius.

"Then we're actually going to hunt for it" asked Severus.

"Don't annoy me Severus" said Lucius walking out of Severus' tent.

"Return to _your_ tent _Malfoy_" said Severus.

Lucius walked back past Severus' tent, and Lucius re-entered his own.

* * *

"Dibby" asked Severus as Dibby had suddenly appeared a few hours later.

"Dibby has located the black castle, Rogue castle is up ahead" said Dibby.

"Thank you, Dibby" said Severus.

Dibby bowed, and moments later Lucius entered the tent.

"Are you really thanking a house elf Snape, I would've thought even _you_ had more self respect then that" said Lucius.

"He's located the castle Lucius" said Severus.

"Are you even sure the will is still there" asked Lucius.

"Yes, Master Malfoy" said Dibby.

"Hmm...maybe you aren't that bad" said Lucius then looking back at Severus.

"Idiotic buffoon" said Dibby lowly.

Lucius glared at Dibby as he went to sit on a small seat in a corner in Severus' tent. Severus smirked at Lucius, and Lucius scoffed.

"Why not just go straight to Gringotts, _instead_ of following a bloody house elf's memory" said Lucius.

"It's the best chance we've got" said Severus.

"I would prefer we visited Gringotts" said Lucius.

"How on earth do you suppose we get there, and back here" asked Severus.

"There's this magical thing called apparating, perhaps you've heard of it" Lucius said sarcastically.

Severus eyes narrowed at Lucius.

"Spare me _Malfoy_, if we must visit your _precious _bank for you to remain silent...we will" said Severus.

"Well then...what are we waiting for" said Lucius.

"Dibby...care to come along" asked Severus to Dibby.

"Yes, Master Snape" said Dibby getting up from his seat, and heading towards them.

"What about Ocella, we can't just leave her alone" said Lucius.

"Fine...Dibby-" "Dibby will stay behind" said Dibby interrupting Severus, and then walking out of the tent; all the while mumbling about a "long blonde haired buffoon, whom is whiner then any child".

"I _do_ hate your choice in house elves Snape" said Lucius to Severus.

"Perhaps Dibby knows a buffoon, when he sees one" said Severus.

"What" hissed Lucius as they apparated, catching what Severus had said only seconds after.

**_At Gringotts_**

"I may be many things Snape, but a buffoon isn't one of them" said Lucius as they stood in a line to get to the counter, where an angry goblin was arguing with a witch.

"Oh bravo, glad we can all check that off of our lists" said Severus.

"What are you getting at Snape" said Lucius.

Severus looked incredulously at Lucius.

"The only reason you even came along was because, you believe there is something left in Gabriel's will for you...which I made up, therefore, the only reason you are really here is to correct what you believe is yours. I could never understand you Malfoy, including the reasoning of why your brother took the fall for you, for all these _dammed _years" said Severus.

"Gabriel never once took the fall for me" said Lucius.

"In all my life I've never known a more selfish man, and as for what you just said is a plain _lie_...Gabriel constantly took the fall for you, when I had spent the night at your house and we had broken the lamp Gabriel said it had been him who had accidentally knocked it over. If you are to deny that, then there are numerous other times I could bring to surface" said Severus.

"You think I don't know that? Perhaps I was never grateful for what my brother did, but he never had to do that...he never had to! I never told him to give up the attention from our father, just because I was always left out. Gabriel was my older brother, and the only one I will ever have and he's gone!...and he left _me, here! Alone..._I have no one now, _no one_" said Lucius then turning his head forward to watch the line in front of them.

"So that was it...after all these years you finally admit it, you finally say how much your brother meant to you. Perhaps...underneath the cold brick wall you've built inside you, there still remains the boy that only wanted his brother's approval" said Severus.

"Don't get sappy on me Snape, we have a will to find" said Lucius looking straight ahead as the witch in front of them left, and they walked up to the counter.


	6. Gabriel's Vault

**Chapter 6: Gabriel's Vault**

Lucius calmly whistled twirling the key to Gabriel's vault in his hand.

"Coming Severus" Lucius called, approaching Gabriel's vault.

Severus heaved a sigh.

"I understand the approach of saying we needed to enter your vault, but did you really have to knock out the goblin" Severus stated, following after Lucius.

"Well what would you have suggested? This is serious business Severus, the Daily Prophet might get whiff of this little Will Scandal, and I haven't done a thing" Lucius replied, sticking the key in the vault door.

"Oh, how terrible that might be, a Malfoy getting in the papers for something he has not done, this sounds quite a lot like that time during my fifth year" Severus snapped.

"I told you, I was trying to make sure they didn't kill Poppy; but it just kind of happened" Lucius said, referring to Severus' cat.

"_It just kind of happened, _try telling that to Poppy" Severus retorted.

"Oh hush Severus, I didn't think it had been that big of a deal, it was just a cat" Lucius stated, finally figuring out how to turn the key on the vault.

The multiple locks on Gabriel's vault all suddenly magically unlocked, and fell to the ground. Gabriel's vault then slowly creaking open, and as they looked in they saw nothing; but pitch black.

"Well come on then" Lucius said, taking a step into the vault.

"Don't you think we ought to-" Severus paused as he saw light suddenly illuminate the vault.

"Now where the bloody hell is that will" Lucius stated looking at the enormous piles that were inside of the vault.

Nothing inside the vault was organized, and the only thing that was organized was a desk in the middle. Lucius approached the desk, and looked at a picture frame on the desk. Severus came behind him and looked at it, it was a picture of Gabriel and Lucius in Lucius' Seventh Year Promotion. Lucius' father and mother weren't in it, but Gabriel went out of his way to assure he was.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you keeping it Lucius" Severus stated.

Lucius took the photo out of the photo frame, and sat the frame back on the desk.

"It wouldn't match the Slytherin pattern in my office" Lucius explained, and Severus rolled his eyes.

Even in a touching moment, Lucius could still be concerned about everything having to match in his home in a particular way. Severus suddenly noticed a glass case gleaming, perhaps because of the gold frame that was around what was inside of it, and he approached it...shielding his eyes, and gasped. It was yet another small piece of parchment, noticing the lock on the case, he went to grab his wand, which slid underneath a pile of chairs. Severus glanced around looking for anything else he could use to break open the lock, and he noticed a golden axe shimmering in the light. Even in death it seems Gabriel hadn't disposed of his mother's favorite axe to make house elves use to chop their firewood. Severus grabbed the handle, the object too heavy for him to fully lift, and he dragged it across the floor.

"Severus what are you doing" Lucius stated, admiring a silver pocket watch in hand, which had lay in a pile of items with either silver trimming or just regular silver.

"The second piece of the will is right here Lucius" Severus stated.

Just then both Lucius and Severus noticed the sound of running footsteps in the hall outside the vault.

_'Gringotts Goblins'_ Severus immediately thought.

Then suddenly the alarm sounded overhead, and Lucius hurriedly took the key from the outside of the vault door and shut it.

"Are you mad" shouted Severus.

"Get the _damned_ parchment! We haven't got much time Severus!" shouted Lucius.

Severus pulled the axe closer to the glass case, and there was sudden jolt that moved through the vault doors causing them to push slightly.

"HURRY SEVERUS" Lucius bellowed, there was another shake, that sent down a chandelier only a few inches from Lucius.

Lucius fell backwards into a pile of green armchairs, all with the Slytherin crest on them, and silver trimming on the seats. Severus took a deep breath, and at the time of the second shake of the ground and push of the doors...he struck the lock, and it fell to the floor.  
"I've got it" Severus stated opening the case, and grabbing a hold of the piece of the Will.

The doors burst open, spells flying past him, as suddenly an apparition cloud flashed towards him, and through the twists and turns...they landed back in the tent.

"Well that was certainly exciting" said Ocella.

"A little too much excitement, if you ask me" Lucius stated getting off the floor, and brushing himself off.

"That was very quick thinking on your part, Lucius" Severus praised.

"You're bloody lucky I thought of it" Lucius said, organizing his hair.

"Master Severus, Dibby has brought you the falsified will" Dibby stated.

"Thank you Dibby" Severus said, taking the will from the house elf, and finding that this part of the will was not on it; however, a letter in the torn part of the lower right corner, matched a letter that was already on the will.

So he pointed his wand tip on it, and it attached to the page.

"Another one down" Lucius said.

"Six more to go" Severus stated.

"Well, where to next _Dibby_" Lucius questioned.

"Rogue lands, dead ahead" Dibby stated, pointing outside the tent.

Both Lucius and Severus exited the tent, only to be surprised that the ground underneath them was moving...

"Well the castle has certainly gotten bigger" Lucius said grimly, as the ground continued to roll forward.

"Where do you think it is" questioned Severus staring ahead as well.

"Every castle has at least six chambers Severus, and knowing this ones _seventh_ probably would have led us right to Gabriel's vault" Lucius answered.

"Seven chambers...seven pieces of the will" Severus responded.

As they approached the portal that would have them entering a huge portion of Rogue Territory, they both looked to the sign.

"Only one of us will be coming back Severus" Lucius stated, and Severus looked at him knowingly.

Severus returned to looking forward.

"Let us both hope, it is you" Severus said.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long, I was trying to figure out how to do this Chapter without going back and forth between Lucius and Severus' quest to Draco and Adeline. Luckily, I'm pretty sure of how I'm going to do the rest of the Chapters onto the end after this one. It took two years for me to update this, so if you stuck with me...thanks_

_- **MadmoiselleIvory**_


End file.
